This study sought to understand the percieved stigma that may be associated with the genetics of schizophrenia and was exploratory in nature. Sixteen parents of individuals with schizophrenia and 10 siblings were interviewed to determine: 1) tbe individuals' context of illness; 2) their interest in and understnading of genetic research related to schizophrenia; 3) their decision-making in choosing to participte in a linkage study; 4) their perception of stigma associated with schizophrenia; 5) if/how the identification of a gene associated with schizophrenia may alter the stigma associated with this illness; 6) how schizophrenia is similar to or different from other genetic diseases; 7) if/how their identity with a particular culture shapes their beliefs about stigma and genetic research. The interviews were audiotaped and transcribed and coded for themes. Data analysis suggests that most participants view genetic predisposition to schizophrenia as less stigmatizing. They perceive the confirmation of a biological cause as freeing from outdated notions of poor parenting or dysfunctional families. While participants demonstrate cognitive recognition of the distant nature of improved treatments or prevention, they remain hopeful about the promise of genetic research. This suggests the importance for careful discussion of research implications at the time of participation. These results successfully contributed to the completion of a master's of science degree from the Johns Hopkins School of Public Health and have been drafted for scientific publication.